Craving
by Dawnaven
Summary: Hermione had always loved strawberries with whipcream. She just so happen to get some, and decided to eat them. But, her room was cluttered, and the Head's common room was cluttered too. And the only free place was Malfoy's room. DracoHermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: **Hermione had always loved strawberries with whipcream. It tasted like heaven. Her craving for the stuff was getting worse, until one day she just had to eat them. Her room was cluttered, the Head Girl and Head Boy common room was cluttered too. And the only place free was Draco Malfoy's room. (DracoHermione)(Oneshot)(OOC)

**Craving**

Hermione was the Head Girl, it was great, except for one fact, Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Meaning, they had to share a room. Well, not just one room. There was two rooms, one for each of them, a common room, and a bathroom that had showers.

She grit her teeth as she walked back to her dorm from dinner. Damn that stupid craving of hers! She had always loved strawberries, though when she had discovered whip cream, she had just died and gone to heaven.

It was amazing. The strawberries ripe and juicy, sweet but a little tangy, and the whip cream, light and fluffy and very sweet. Strawberries with whip cream on top was the best. The sweetness of the whip cream took away the tanginess of the strawberry, making it an awesome snack.

This had been over the summer, where she had first found out about the combo, and now it was in the middle of the first semester before the Christmas break. She needed to have some, she needed it now!

When she got to her room, she went straight in and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. Then she looked on her bed, she screamed in joy. There was a container of strawberries and an aerosol can of whip cream.

She jumped on the bed, tucking her legs under her butt, leaning forward. She just watched it for few minutes before opening the container of strawberries slowly.

She got one out and bit into it, "So good!" She whispered through a bite of strawberries.

Then she remembered, "Oh! I have to rinse them!" She got up and rinsed them out in a sink, then she sat back down on her bed.

Hermione looked at the strawberries and frowned, she had to save as much as possible, so she decided to eat later.

* * *

For the next two days, she hadn't eaten any, though she gave it longing looks. She just had too much homework. And she hadn't seen Draco around much ever since she got her strawberries. Maybe she just kept coming and going at the wrong times.

Hermione got out her strawberries, she had finally finished her homework, but when she looked at her bed, it was cluttered. Her whole room was cluttered.

So she went to the common room, but it was cluttered too. There were parchments of paper and quills everywhere. There were wrappers from candies from her last visit to Hogsmeade, along with empty bottles of butterbeer.

There was only one place to go. Malfoy's room! She was sure that he wouldn't mind. He had been snotty and the stick-up-their-ass kind of person before, and now he had hardly ever called her a Mudblood all year. In fact, he hadn't even talked to her that much.

She walked into his room, and marveled at how clean it was. Then she shook her head, of course it would be clean. He probably told some house elves to clean it up for him.

She sat on his bed and opened the container of strawberries and took off the cap for the whip cream. She grinned; this was just like Christmas to her! Strawberries and whip cream was awesome!

Hermione shook the can of whip cream and then tilted it upside down and sprayed the whip cream on her strawberry. She put down the can and brought the strawberries up to her lips slowly, she would make this last. How knows how long she would have to wait for the next time she could eat this?

She bit down, moaning at in delight, this was great! It tasted _so_ good.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room of the Head's dorm, and heard moaning coming from his room. What the hell? What would make someone moan like that? And then Draco groaned in disgust at his dirty thoughts.

He opened his door to find Hermione sitting there, licking some whip cream off her shirt that had dropped. Her shirt was just covering her breasts as she licked it, getting the whip cream off. Her skirt was hiked up and the container of strawberries and the can of whip cream was in between her legs.

Draco turned to go out the door, more dirty thoughts entered his mind at the sight of her. He shook his head, he should not be thinking about a Mudblood like her. It was a disgrace to do those kinds of things.

Hermione looked up in shock as she saw Draco bump into the door; apparently he had forgotten to open the door before walking through. It was because of his muddled thoughts that he had not been paying much attention, though Hermione didn't know that.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione said, dropping her shirt and pulling down her skirt to cover more of her legs. She scrambled off his bed, "I'm sorry for being in your room, it's just that it was cluttered and there was no space and-"

"It's fine." Draco said. He looked back at her.

She smiled, "Okay then!" then she jumped back on his bed and ate more strawberries.

Draco walked to his bed and sat down on the edge, watching her. She thought she was so clever, eh? Moaning like that, she did it to distract him!

Hermione opened her eyes, pausing before she could take a bite of strawberry, "Do you want some or something?"

Draco shook his head, and she went back to eating.

There was half the container left, and Draco watched her eat. He had fancied her since fourth year, when he had seen her at the Yule Ball. She looked positively ravishing, very pretty in that dress of hers. He knew it was wrong, and pushed the feeling out, insulting her more to forget.

Hermione got some whip cream on the corner of her mouth, but didn't notice it, she just picked up another strawberry and covered it with whip cream and continued eating.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek from doing anything rash. But it wasn't enough, and he leaned forward, licking off the whip cream. He swirled his tongue in his mouth, _'Mm. Tastes good.'_ He thought before looking up at the shocked Hermione.

Slowly, a blush spread across her cheeks, and she looked down at the strawberry in her fingers. Draco grinned, "You had whip cream on your lips." Hermione blushed harder.

Draco took her hand in his and bit into the strawberry she was holding. "Mm, so good." He moaned. "Your right, strawberries and whip cream is good."

Hermione was blushing so hard that it rivaled any Weasley's red hair.

She blinked, "Uh, okay then."

He moved closer to her and whispered into her ear, "You shouldn't go and moan like that. It makes me think of things that could be causing it other than just eating strawberries."

Hermione got another strawberry and stuffed it in his mouth, "Stop talking, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and after chewing and swallowing the strawberry he said, "Draco, huh? You've never called me that before."

Hermione blushed, "So?! It's your name, isn't it?"

Draco grinned "Yeah, it is, though I was starting to forget since everyone here calls me 'Malfoy'."

Hermione popped another strawberry into her mouth and said after swallowing, "What's wrong with calling you 'Malfoy'?"

Draco shrugged and said, "But Draco sounds way better coming off of your tongue." And then he kissed her. He smiled in the kiss as he tasted the strawberries and whip cream she had been eating. He knew it was a good idea to get her her favorite treat.**

* * *

**

****

**A/N: This was fun to write. I had strawberries and whip cream the other day, and this popped into my mind. That was around two to three days ago. I hate having an idea, and then I don't have the time to write it. I just hate that! My first DracoHermione fic, I absolutely love this pairing. I just got into it recently. **

**Please review :D**


End file.
